It is generally known that mobile and non-mobile wireless network performance is generally very dependent upon the location of the end user. For example, in RF networks (e.g., . . . cellular telephones), moving out of a service provider's basic coverage area results in high error rates and/or dropped connections. It is important for a service provider to map the coverage area and find out areas where messages cannot penetrate called dead zones. These dead zones can change depending on time of day, changing interference generators, and even seasonally.
It is advantageous for a service provider to know the dead zones of a service. Because of the difficulty to determine small dead zones the service provider may not actually be knowledgeable of the dead zones of a particular service. This problem is compounded when the dead zones change dynamically due to known and oftimes unknown influences. Additionally, more often than not these dead zones are sensitive to the communication channel frequency. Presently a service provider is not always able to notify its users in a particular area of channel dead zone mappings and/or a user's approaching or being within a dead zone. Knowing that a dead zone is channel dependent would enable a service provider to indicate the best channels to be used in particular areas automatically or otherwise. It would thus be extremely useful for a service provider to continuous know the dead zones of a service and or service frequency both as it is statically and as it changes dynamically.